


Chat

by Icequeen208



Category: Batman - Fandom, Nightwing - Fandom, Red Hood - Fandom
Genre: Big Brother Dick Grayson, Dick is tired of Jason making jokes about his death, Jason Needs Help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 14:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20743712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icequeen208/pseuds/Icequeen208
Summary: Dick gets tired of Jason’s jokes about his death





	Chat

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t very long but since my last Jason and Dick story was kinda popular, I thought I would post another one. Besides, I love brotherly bonding with these boys

Jason entered the kitchen where his older brother sat at the island in the middle of the kitchen. He glanced up and toke notice of Jason. 

“Hey, mind if I join you?” Jason asked 

Dick didn’t reply. Jason thought he would be over it by now. Why was he still ignoring him? 

“Ok look, you don’t have to be a Dick.” Jason said, trying to get a reaction. Dick just toke a sip of coffee. 

“What I said earlier was... it was a joke.” Jason said.

“Obviously.” Dick finally replied. His voice was barley above a whisper 

“I make jokes like that a lot. Why does it bother you now?” 

“Now? Jay, it’s always bothered me. In fact, it bothers everyone in this house. You need to stop being so insensitive.” Dick said

Jason sighed. “Ok so apparently, my jokes ain’t that funny anymore.” 

“They were never funny Jason. Why would you think that’s funny?” Dick said, giving his brother a deadpan look.

“It was about me.” Jason reasoned 

“Seriously? I can’t believe you Jay!” Dick said, trying to stay as calm as possible.

“What’s the problem?” Jason asked

“You make jokes about your death and you don’t know what the problem is?” Dick said finishing his glass. “How do you think we feel when you make jokes like that? We’re your family, Jay.”

“I mean, I’ve done it plenty of times before. Now all of a sudden you actually cry about it. It’s only a joke man.” Jason said.

“Look, if you really don’t get it then I don’t know what to say.” Dick said starting to get up from his chair.

“C’mon, I said I’m sorry.” Jason said

“Actually you never said your sorry and if you do you won’t mean it cause you’ll just do it again.” 

“I don’t get what the problem is. It’s not like I made a joke about you?” Jason replied, not really understanding the reason his brother had been so upset. 

“So you think it’s fine to make jokes about your death and how you died when we had to suffer the pain of losing you?” Dick asked. His voice was calm.

“You really don’t get it or is it your way of making us feel guilty?” 

Jason sat down at the counter and stared at his hands in front of him as if trying to avoid the question.

“I don’t know. I never thought of making anyone feel guilty. He said 

Dick placed a hand on his brothers shoulder. “Look it’s.. just forget it. Sorry I freaked out a little bit earlier.”

Jason let out a small laugh. “Yeah that was a little dramatic don’t you think?” 

“Maybe but enough is enough. Those jokes aren’t funny, Jay. No one thinks they are.” Dick pointed out. 

“Sorry,” Jason said under his breath. 

“I really wish you wouldn’t do that. It’s just a painful reminder for the rest of us.” Dick replied 

“Me, Bruce, Barbara, Alfred. We all remember what it was like when you died. It was one of the darkest times in our lives.” Dick explained, taking a seat next to his little brother who wasn’t so little anymore. Dick could still picture a little Jason in his robin uniform flipping around and doing cartwheels around the house. He was almost like a different person now but he was still Dick’s little brother.

“It made things worse between me and Bruce. I blamed him. I was wrong to do that but I was grieving and I just needed someone to blame. Other then the person who was responsible.” Dick said 

Jason listened but kept his eyes on the counter, feeling a little guilty about making his brother feel so bad. 

“Things were really bad until Tim came along. The thing is we still remember that dark time in our lives and you making jokes about it doesn’t help.” Dick didn’t mean to make Jason feel bad but he just needed him to understand. 

“We missed you and having you here with us is a blessing.”

Jason scoffed. “More like an accident. I’m not even suppose to be here. People shouldn’t come back from the dead.” 

“No but we love you and we’re grateful that you’re here. Just cool it wit the jokes alright? Or I’ll get Alfred after you.” Dick threatened. 

They both smiled at the threat but they knew Alfred was someone you just don’t mess with. 

“Fine, I’ll try not to make another joke again.” Jason said. Not if you’re gonna bring alfred into it.” 

Dick laughed. “Thanks. It means a lot.” He put his arm around Jason’s shoulders. 

“Also, if you’re gonna be a drama queen about it then it’s not worth it.” Jason commented earning another laugh from his brother. 

“You know I love you Jay. It hurts when you make jokes about your death. I know it’s your way of coping but maybe try something else.” Dick said 

“Fine,” Jason mumbled 

The two began making their way upstairs to go to their beds. It was the weekend and they had decided to stay over night.

“Maybe I’ll just make jokes about how short Damian is. I mean if I’m gonna get to someone, Damian’s always fun to tick off.” Jason said and Dick laughed. 

“Just make sure your out of his way in case he tries to run a sword through you.”


End file.
